Movement
Movement is a game mechanic which allows the Player to travel from one Block to another. There are several modes of movement in . Self Walking Walking is the most basic form of movement in Minecraft Pocket Edition. The Player can walk by pressing the forward, backward, left or right keys on the D-Pad. They can also press forward, backward, left, or right on a controller. Jumping The Player can jump by pressing the jump button. Jumping allows the Player to move 1 block up (before falling back down.) Jumping is necessary to climb onto 1 block heights. Sprinting The Player can sprint by double-tapping the 'forward' key. It allows the Player to move at double the speed of walking. It also allows the Player to jump up to 3 blocks. The Player can only sprint when the Hunger bar has at least left. Sneaking/Crouching The Player can sneak by double-tapping the sneak button, the button is normally between the movement buttons but can be switched with the jump button. It allows the Player to move slowly, prevents the Player from falling off ledges (the exception being slabs), and allows the Player to place blocks on blocks with a GUI, like Crafting Tables and Shulker Boxes, without accessing the GUI. It also makes the Player's nametag less visible. Swimming The Player can swim in Water the same way he/she walks. However, movement in water is much slower. The Player can swim faster if he/she presses the 'forward' button twice. An animation for swimming was added in Update 1.4. Flying The Player can fly exclusively 'in Creative Mode or by using mods, by double tapping the jump button. The Player can move up and down by pressing the buttons on the right side of the screen that appear when a Player starts flying. Pressing the forward button twice will allow the Player to fly extremely fast. Moving down while flying causes the Player to look like he/she is crouching. This is because in PC, the only way to move down while flying is to press the Left Shift button. Mobs Horses Horses can be tamed and equipped with a Saddle, after which they can be used for riding. To ride, the Player must approach the Horse push the button, and then tap sneak/crouch button to dismount. When riding, the Player will have less access to the ground as the Horse restricts the range of the Player. Riding a Horse is faster than sprinting, and allows the Player to leap up to two blocks in height. Pigs Pigs can also be tamed and equipped with a Saddle, and when the Player is using Carrot On a Stick, he/she can control where the pig goes. There is also a button, and when the Player clicks it, they will get a speed boost. The stick will wear out, however, so it is recommended that the Player must have multiple for long-distance travel. Llamas Llamas are Neutral Mobs that the Player may ride on, but the Player can’t control which direction they go. Vehicles Minecarts The Player can also travel through Minecarts. Minecarts have to be placed on Rails, and the Player can move by pressing the forward button. The Minecart will speed up if on a Powered Rail, but may derail if too fast. Boats Boats can be used as a fast and efficient way to travel across large stretches of water. There are two arrow buttons. The right arrow makes the boat go left and the left makes the boat go right. Pressing both arrows at the same time makes the Player go straight. The direction the Player is looking does ''not affect the rowing direction, only the push of the buttons. Armor Elytra The Player can use the Elytra to fly around Worlds. To enable it, the Player must place it in the Chestplate slot in the Armor GUI. To activate it, the Player must jump off a certain height and press the jump button once. It is '''not possible to keep flight for long periods of time. As of Update 1.2, the Player can use Firework Rockets to extend his/her flight time. To deactivate the Elytra, the Player must press the jump button again. Trivia *In earlier versions, walking was the only way to move in Minecraft Pocket Edition. **Boats were added in Update 0.11.0. **Minecarts were added in Update 0.8.0. **Sneaking and Sprinting were added in Update 0.12.1. **The Jump and Sneak button can be swapped in the Options. **Riding Horses and Pigs was added in Update 0.15.0. **Elytra was added in Update 1.0. *Swimming speed can be increased by wearing Depth Strider Enchanted Boots. *It is possible to walk/sprint on water using the Frost Walker enchantment. Category:Game Mechanics